1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation method of an endoscope, and particularly to an operation method which comprises inserting an endoscope in a percutaneous manner and guiding a distal end portion of the endoscope to the affected part of the heart.
2. Description of Related Art
So far, a technique to insert a flexible endoscope into a pericardial cavity, which is a space between the heart and the pericardium, has been employed for cases of insertion of an endoscope in a percutaneous manner (refer to Description of United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2010/0331619).